


Take On Me

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Christophe has a pygmalion episode after a little too much coffee.





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack bonus round. in team chat we were laughing about how maybe this is the explanation for his weird swiss friend on the kiss and cry with him
> 
> while trying to figure out what relationship tag to use I came across "Christophe/Switzerland" and I honestly can't stop laughing about it.

Christophe has always been a doodler, a sketcher. He does decently enough, he supposes, sketching quick profiles of friends on napkins at restaurants, easy lines of costumes he's considering, sketches of the skyline out of windows on hotel stationary.

For some reason, lately he's been drawing the same person over and over, which is strange because it isn't anybody that he knows. It's odd for him to draw someone original at all — he probably hasn't done it since his art lessons in high school — and even stranger how the details are so clear in his mind, as if the man is sitting across from him in the diner with the unbearably slow service. Michele always says that meals are meant to take a long time in Italy, but really, this is ridiculous.

The man has hair brushing his ears, a sharp nose but soft eyes. Sometimes he's on the ice, movement suggested by fast light lines rippling his costume, and others in street clothes, with a bag as if he's at the airport, holding a coffee, looking just over his shoulder. Christophe has drawn five of him in the time he's been sitting here on the placemat, and he draws lines to divide the sketches as if it's a comic. It looks like it tells a story this way anyway, the man practicing, untying his skates, pulling on his jacket, winking.

Christophe frowns. He hadn't sketched a wink. He looks again, and it's gone, both eyes open, and hm, maybe just coffee on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea. Also the eyes are staring at him now, the hand reaching out, _reaching right out of the paper what the hell_ , and before Christophe can mutter half of a swear word, the hand is grabbing his tie and yanking him down.

The man is still a sketch, all black lines with little shading, but Christophe looks down and he's the same. He smiles at Christophe's confusion and pushes him up against the wall, the divider that Christophe had drawn, and his lips don't feel like paper and don't taste like ink. This is a pretty good hallucination, if that's what it is, and Christophe hauls him in closer by the suggestion of a scarf he'd roughed out and kisses him hard, lets his weight press him into the wall. Then he pushes hard the other way, making him give a soft oof of surprise when his back hits the opposite wall, but when Christophe's weight hits him, they go right through, Christophe's head spinning as he crushes their mouths together on the way down.

Someone clears their throat, and Christophe looks up to find the waitress with his food, of course, finally, glaring down at Christophe on the floor, on top of a very handsome man with a sharp nose and soft eyes.

"Chris, who is that charming specimen?" Victor asks when Christophe attends the next event with a date in tow. Christophe follows his gaze across the room, his date retrieving more champagne for both of them, winking when he notices the attention on him. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"Oh, him? He's been around ages," Christophe says breezily. Victor raises an eyebrow. "He was an ice dancer, or something. Sure, yes."


End file.
